Season One (Glee: The Re-Up)
Season One of Glee: The Re-Up was picked up by FOX on January 8, 2018. The season was originally supposed to consist of 23 episodes but FOX later ordered 7 more scripts, increasing its total to 30 episodes. The season premiered on September 4, 2019 with There's Nobody Home and ended with TBA and TBA on May 26, 2020. The spin-off follows the original series and focuses on a high school Glee Club called the New Directions, set within the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. The first season introduced several new characters, such as Jane Hayward, Spencer Porter, Roderick Meeks, Mason McCarthy and Madison McCarthy. Amber Riley, Naya Rivera, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Lea Michele, Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Alex Newell, Becca Tobin and Jane Lynch returned as part of the main cast. Chord Overstreet, Jenna Ushkowitz and Matthew Morrison were demoted to recurring guest stars. The plot focuses on the aftermath of the New Directions' downfall, Rachel Berry's failure in Los Angeles as well as what the rest of the New York gang and the rest of the alumni are doing. Characters Main Cast *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (15/30) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (15/30) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (15/30) *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (15/30) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (15/30) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (15/30) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (11/30) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (11/30) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (12/30) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (10/30) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (10/30) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson (2/30) *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright (2/30) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (1/30) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (1/30) *Demi Lovato as Dani (1/30) Guest Stars *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (8/30) *Dot Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (8/30) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (7/30) *Matthew Morrison as William Schuester (5/30) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (6/30) *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (4/30) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (4/30) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (3/30) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (3/30) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (2/30) *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins (1/30) *Aisha Tyler as Lorraine Puckerman (3/30) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (1/30) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (3/30) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (4/30) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (1/30) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (3/30) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (1/30) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (1/30) *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Rob Adams (1/30) *Davenia McFadden as Betty Adams (1/30) Co-Stars *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy (14/30) *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy (14/30) *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter (14/30) *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks (14/30) *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward (12/30) *Myko Olivier as Skylar (0/30) *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz (0/30) *Finneas O'Connell as Alistair (2/30) Chapters |-|CHAPTER ONE= *'The Rise of New Directions Chapter' (There's Nobody Home — Family Reunion): **TBA. |-|CHAPTER TWO= *'The Road to Sectionals Chapter' (The Newbie-rections — Meet Me Under the Mistletoe): **TBA. |-|CHAPTER THREE= *'The New York Baby Chapter' (Start of Something Special — TBA.): **TBA. Episodes Spoilers Confirmed Songs *'The Winner Takes It All' by ABBA (Sue and Will) Episodes *Brittany will be on World War Glee. *Bob, Emma, Puck, Quinn, Sam and Tina will be on Start of Something Special. *Jesse, Puck, Quinn, Sam and Tina will be on Love is Patient, Love is Kind. *There will be a Beyoncé tribute episode called Glee-yoncé. *There will be an ABBA tribute episode called The Winner Takes It All. *There will be an episode focused on girl groups called TBA.